Fan:Torodramon
Torodramon is a Legendary Digimon and an odd sort of Digimon at that. While it is similar to Triceramon in some ways, indeed being based more on Triceratops more than Torosaurus, Torodramon is notable in the possession of 6, feather-like quills on it's back, and having a tuft of tail feathers, along with a crocodile-like belly pattern. The quills can have a variety of uses, their main use being sharp and pointy defense mechanisms. In addition to that, the quills can either be filled with highly dangerous toxins if threatened or nutrients that can heal any illness if Torodramon is relaxed and/or asleep. The latter usage has lead to it being a target by some doctors, but obtaining the quills is such a hard process most doctors simply attempt to find another method to create new medications. Not only are it's quills an imposing feature, but it's brow horns function like drills and allow it to burrow into the ground or pierce right through opponents and usually instantly delete them in the process. One can only tell a Torodramon is relaxed is the quills lay perfectly flat on it's back, in which the quills can be used as medication easily provided they are obtained with it still being relaxed; Any sudden movements can easily put it into a rage and cause the quills to be filled with venom. When Torodramon is threatened, it's quills turn red as if blood were flowing through them and they point out towards the front of it, due to it's neck being the most vulnerable part of it's body, so defending it's neck is more important to Torodramon. It's venom does not seem to effect Digimon with thick hides or fur, such as Vikemon, as it's quills are not sharp enough for those kinds of Digimon as most of those Digimon live in polar regions of the Digital World. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Torodramon is required to be faced and obtained in Bronze Version halfway into the main storyline in-order to obtain Argendramon for a specific boss battle against an enemy tamer's Giganodramon. Sometimes when talking to Joe about his accomplishments, he met his wife when he was working at a hospital, who was not only in a serious accident that put her there but also a diabetic. Joe wanted a way to cure her diabetes and The Grand One pointed him in the direction of Torodramon. It a flashback quest, you play as Joe trying to attempt to gain Torodramon's quills. The key is to avoid battling at all costs, as if Torodramon is in any sort of angered mood, the quills will be venomous instead of having a healing effect due to Torodramon's stress. While it may seem like waiting for Torodramon to fall asleep would be easy, the presence of Giganodramon and Dinorexmon in the area can put Torodramon into a stressed mood if it notices them. As you're playing as Joe in the quest, the only Digimon you have access to is either Plesiomon or Vikemon, which can be changed by slide evolution. If Plesiomon is used for the quest the objective is to first defeat Dinorexmon and Giganodramon, but the latter is more of a challenge due to being Super Ultimate and takes less damage from Megas such as Plesiomon. The other option is to use Vikemon and find several pieces of a drug to knock out and force Torodramon to relax, but will still require you to face not only both Dinorexmon and Giganodramon at the same time, but also having to face another Dinorexmon and also have to face Torodramon as well. Vikemon is recommended for this option as it's immune to the poison status Torodramon can cause if it's hit by contact based attacks. Completing the quest then results in Joe giving you a Torodramon quill, which can be used to revive/heal the entire party to full health and restore their MP to max. The Torodramon quill is functionally similar to the Sacred Ash of Pokemon, which has a similar if not identical effect. Unlike the Sacred Ash, the quill can be used during battle. After this quest, the quills can be obtained by wild Torodramon that begin to spawn regularly at the same location Joe obtained it from in the Adventure 02 Universe Digital World.